tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Scruff's Makeover
*Robert Anderson |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series= |series_no= |number=390 |released= * 4 June 2013 * 9 October 2013 * 13 October 2013 * 18 October 2013 * 20 October 2013 * 18 March 2014 * 7 November 2014 * 27 July 2016 |previous=Kevin's Cranky Friend |next=Wayward Winston|series = 17|series_no = 17.02}} '''Scruff's Makeover' is the second episode of the seventeenth series. Plot One day, Scruff is sent to collect some rubbish trucks from a siding at Tidmouth Sheds. Once there, the big engines remark about how scruffy he is, but Scruff does not care; he is happy just the way he is. On the way back to the Waste Dump, Scruff stops to say hello to the Fat Controller at Knapford Station. The Fat Controller is angry to see Scruff in such a state, and orders him to be repainted at once. Scruff is not happy; he cannot stand being washed, let alone being repainted. At the Sodor Steamworks, Scruff is sanded and scrapped before being patched up and, finally, repainted and polished. Scruff cannot stand the experience, and wants to get back to the Waste Dump. Outside the Steamworks, Scruff sees a reflection of himself, and is surprised by how wonderful he looks. On his way back to the dump, Scruff passes Gordon, Henry and James who now all compliment him. At the Waste Dump, Whiff is extremely busy, and is glad to see his aide. Whiff asks Scruff to move some rubbish trucks, but Scruff refuses for fear that he will get his gleaming paintwork dirty. Whiff then asks Scruff to move some wagons of oil, but Scruff refuses to do this, too. Scruff decides that it would be best if he were to look for a new job. Scruff arrives at Knapford where Thomas is collecting passengers. Scruff politely asks Thomas if he can pull Annie and Clarabel today, but Thomas says that it is his job. Annie and Clarabel point out that Scruff's place is helping Whiff at the Waste Dump, but Scruff does not listen and puffs away to look for a different job. Scruff catches up with Percy, who is pulling the mail train, and asks if he can take the mail today. Like Thomas, Percy states that pulling the mail is his job and that Scruff already has a job at the Waste Dump. Next, Scruff asks to pull Gordon's express. Gordon can barely contain any laughter at Scruff's ridiculous request, telling him that he is too small and slow to pull the express. Scruff reminds Gordon that he is shiny and clean now, but Gordon tells Scruff that, whilst he might be shiny and clean, if he is not doing his job, he is not being really useful. Scruff knows that deep-down, Gordon is right. Back at the Waste Dump, Whiff is busier than ever, and is worried about what the Fat Controller will say when he sees the mess. Just then, Scruff clatters in and offers to help. Whiff is worried that Scruff will mess up his paintwork, but Scruff promises to be extra careful. Suddenly, a crane drops a load of rubbish onto Scruff, who is now back to his old, messy self. Scruff does not mind; getting dirty is part of the job. Soon, Whiff and Scruff have sorted out all of the rubbish, and the Waste Dump is clear. Whiff is glad to have Scruff back on the team. But most of all, Scruff is delighted to be back. He now knows that it is better to be a really useful engine than a really clean one. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Whiff * Scruff * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward * The Teacher * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Bird Watcher * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Great Railway Show Judge * The Knapford Stationmaster Locations * Whiff's Waste Dump * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * MC BUNN * Maron * Gordon's Hill Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Whiff and the Fat Controller * David Bedella as Victor * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Matt Wilkinson as Scruff and Kevin US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Scruff, Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt * David Bedella as Victor * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * William Hope as Whiff Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifth episode of the seventeenth series. * This episode marks the first for two things: ** Scruff's first speaking role since the fourteenth series episode, O the Indignity. ** Annie and Clarabel's first speaking roles since Blue Mountain Mystery and the first in an episode since the eleventh series episode, Thomas in Trouble. Goofs * The brake van at the end of Scruff's train changes from white to black between the shot of Scruff backing up to the train and when he pulls away with it during the Tidmouth Sheds scene. * The trucks with the oil barrels are actually narrow gauge trucks. * After the grabber drops the rubbish on top of Scruff, he looks the exact same way he did earlier in the episode before he was cleaned down. * When Whiff asks Scruff if he is ready to roll, the wheels of the truck in front of Scruff are too close to the truck's buffers. Merchandise * Thomas Story Time - Scruff Gets Clean * Take-n-Play - Smelly Scruff * Magazine stories - Scruff's Makeover In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Season 17 (Digital Download) AUS * Railway Mischief MYS * Calm Down Caitlin (Malaysian DVD) CHN * Scruff's Makeover (Chinese DVD) Thailand * The Lost Puff }} es:El Cambio de Imagen de Scruff pl:Przemiana Zgniotka ru:Новый облик Скраффа Category:Series 17 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video